


I am Strong. I Can Win.

by Mickey_99



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: AU, Attempted Rape, Bad ass eren jäger, Kidnapping, Levi can be an ass, M/M, Misunderstanding, Rape, but he is just really hurt, eren kicks ass, erwin and levi underestimate eren, erwin worries more than levi, past self harm, spy life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-04
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-05-31 07:41:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 9
Words: 11,780
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6461704
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickey_99/pseuds/Mickey_99
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren Jäger is an ex-spy. He quit right after meeting his two boyfriends, Erwin and Levi, after they asked him to do so. He didn't want to quit, but decided to after the worry began to overwhelm his boyfriends. But Levi and Erwin have underestimated Eren to a major extent. And they are about to find out how strong he really is.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 1

**Author's Note:**

> I do not own Attack on Titan... #Iwish

"Hey Armin can you drop the rest of the stuff off at my house tomorrow?" I ask my best friend as me and him walk out of the building I have worked in for over 5 years.

"Sure thing Eren," he said," I am going to miss you running around on missions with me. Are you sure you want to quit?"

"Yeah," I said sadly," as much as I love my job, it causes Levi and Erwin too much stress not knowing where I am."

"But isn't it the same deal with the two of them?" He asked.

"No," I said shaking my head," because to am the one who has depression and used to self harm only two months ago. Me leaving without any warning is starting to make them loose their heads with worry. They both are left thinking I jumped to my death or something. A relationship like that, one that is so on edge, can't be productive." 

"Oh," said Armin quietly," I just thought you were one of those people who didn't just give in because of a pretty face. Shit, sorry that came out wrong."

"No," I said," I understand how someone would think that. But the fact is, is that my boyfriend's make me more happy than my job ever will. Plus I chose to quit on my own, they just asked me to ask for fewer missions because I was causing them a lot of panic. Plus if we ever choose to adopt or have kids, someone had to stay home. And it was decided that I was the only one who wouldn't scare the kid to death."

"Isn't that the truth," said Armin laughing," Levi with his excessive cleaning and Erwin with his Bushy Eyebrows, yeah I can see why you were the best choice."

"Tell me about it," I responded rolling my eyes.

I shifted the box in my arms as I walked to the restaurant Armin and I usually went to for lunch. Armin walked beside me with his arms full as well.

"So where are you going to work now?" Asked Armin," no matter how hard I try, I can't picture you as a housewife."

"You're probably right," I said," I wouldn't fit into that role very well would I?"

"So where are you going to work?" Asked Armin.

"Well I have already talked to Levi and Erwin," I said," and I have the credentials for a private investigator." 

"A private investigator?" Asked Armin," well I shouldn't be too surprised, I halfway knew you wouldn't just settle down as a waiter."

"I simply wouldn't be able to," I said," I like protecting people, I feel like that is what I am called to do. Erwin and Levi know as well."

"That is the basic vibe anyone would get off of you," Armin said as we arrived at the small coffee shop, he leaned his body against the door, pushing it open with his body weight. I sighed feeling the Air Conditioning hit my hot and sweaty face.

"Hey Eren, hey Armin," said a familiar voice.

"Oh," I said waving at the girl behind the counter," hey Sasha. I thought you only worked on Tuesdays and Thursdays?"

"Nope," said Sasha," I am now the manager, so I work full time."

"Ahhh," said Armin," you got a promotion."

"Yup," said Sasha," and now I get an even bigger discount on all the food."

I smiled shaking my head," Hey Sasha," I said chuckling," could I get the usual?"

"Same here," said Armin from behind me.

"Sure thing," said Sasha," and it is almost my break, so let's call it my treat."

"No Sasha," I said pulling money out of my wallet," you did that last week and I can't let you go broke."

"Common Eren," said Sasha," I just got a promotion. Let's call it celebration. And also," she leaned closer," I am going on a date with Connie and I need advise."

I groaned putting the money away," just because I am gay doesn't mean I know what guys like in girls."

I heard Armin laughing from behind me before I was being dragged into another dining room of the cafe. Sasha then put food, that I didn't even know she had grabbed, in front of me. Before sitting down herself and beginning to tell me how her a Connie were doing. I listened politely, laughing at her story about Connie eating her muffin by accident, to which she tried to beat the muffin out of him. Before long she turned to Armin.

"So how are things with you and Mikasa," she said," any wedding details yet?"

"Actually," said Armin," we are sending the invites out tomorrow, don't worry you and Connie are on the list."

"Yes," said Sasha fist pumping," and what about you Eren, has Levi or Erwin popped the question?"

I smiled thinking about how that was now a possibility due to the new law that said more than two people could be married.

"No," I said," we haven't proposed or been proposed to yet."

"Aww man," said Sasha," I was hoping that wedding would come before mine."

"Yeah," I said chuckling, before her words sank in and I jolted back up to face her," wait what?"

"Yup that's right," said Sasha," Connie proposed yesterday."

She stuck out her hand and began to squirm in her seat." I can't wait,"said Sasha.

"That is great," I said," I am so happy for you."

I began taking a sip of my water, which I began to choke on when she spoke again.

"So Eren," said Sasha," are you still a virgin?"

I began choking of my water and trying to breathe. "What?"

"Are you still a virgin?" She asked me, like it was a perfectly normal question to ask someone over coffee.

I scowled at her. And she simply raised her Eyebrow in question.

"I've already told you," I said," I am waiting till after marriage."

"Are Levi and Erwin waiting?"asked Sasha.

I frowned knowing that this conversation was going to become too much for me to handle. "No," I said shaking my head," they have sex with each other, I just leave the room."

"Does it bother you?" Asked Sasha.

"A bit," I said," but we have spoken about it. It all comes down to the fact that we all have different values. They agree not to have sex every night, and I agreed to not nag and try to force my own values onto them."

"That actually is a really good compromise," said Sasha," Connie and I always argue about that, but I guess we can't exactly do what you do with only two people in our relationship."

"There is a simple solution," I said smirking," hire a prostitute."

"Oh my God Eren," said Armin laughing," how are you the second most innocent person out of our circle of friends?"

"Beats me," I said," but being below any of our friends on the innocence board isn't really saying much." 

We spent the rest of Sasha shift joking around and laughing at random things. After waving goodbye to Sasha I grabbed the two boxes from my office and threw them into my car which I park at the cafe ever morning before walking to work. Waving goodbye to Armin, I pulled out of the parking lot and began to drive home. It had already been a long day.

I drove at the speed of traffic, which was a good speed on a sunny day like today before pulling into the garage of my new house that I shared with my two boyfriends.

I opened the door already knowing that neither of my loves was home. My suspicions only being proven when the doorknob had been locked. I opened the door only to be met with the happy face of our English Springer Spaniels Brenna and Kira. Both females. Mainly because Levi didn't like the idea of a male dog humping everything in the house. He wouldn't speak to me for over a week when I told him that Erwin and I already had him for that job. 

"Hey girls," I said," are you hungry?"

I smiled as their short stubby tails began to wag back and forth out of excitement. I walked over to the dog bowls pouring each of them food and adding green beans to Kira's because the vet said she needed to loose weight. I left the two dogs to their meal, which they quickly ate up. I left the room to shower and get changed before going back down and sitting on the couch, patting my lap to signal the two dogs could hop up with me. I flipped through the channels before deciding on My current anime series I was watching called Fruits Basket. I sat like that for a few hours before I got up off of the couch, allowing the two Spaniels to continue sleeping where they were on the couch. I began eating the leftover ravioli in the fridge, leaning towards not wanting to cook that night. And around ten at night the door was slammed shut followed by the noise of moaning and loud kissing. I sighed knowing I had made the right decision to not cook for all three of us. It had been a week of no sex for the two of them, and their current missions were very stressful.  
I chuckled as Brenna walked in with a look on her face that said she did not want to see what she just saw.

I decided that it would be for the best if I left the two spies alone in the house. Knowing that sleep would be impossible with the current noise they were making. I scrawled out a messy note to Levi and Erwin before slipping on my shoes and a shirt, deciding that I was fine in my sweat pants, before walking out the door making sure to lock it, as the two men in the house would be to dazed to remember for themselves.

I knew it was probably going to be a while so I walked down to the local bar, before sitting down and ordering a beer. I knew better than to get drunk. It was late, and if I were to pass out there were plenty of older men who would take that as an invitation.

I sipped my beer slowly, watching all the drunk people falling, dancing, and making complete idiots of themselves. Chuckling every now and then at some assholes getting slapped by girls who just hadn't drank enough to sleep with them yet.

I was laughing at one man in particular, who had been chasing the same girl around all night, unfortunately the girl was not going anywhere past sober, when a hand clapped down over my back, scaring me shitless.

"Hey little boy," said a man's gruff voice," do you want to come home with me tonight. My wife is out and I need someone, but all of these girls are all bitches who won't take a dick up, their pussy."

"Sorry," I said," I have two boyfriends waiting for me at home."

"Oh," said the man, disgust written all over his face," your a gay slut?"

I decided I had enough to drink and payed the bartender, walking out before a fight broke out with me at the center.

I began walking through an alley way to get home faster, when someone came up from behind me and threw me against the brickwork, knocking me out cold. 

I woke up with a splitting pain running through my forehead. And three men inside me. I couldn't contain the screams that left my mouth. I felt myself choke as a man standing to the side used that time to shove his dick in my mouth and began to thrust in and out. I felt tears come to my eyes as I screamed for someone, anyone to help me.

"No one is going to help a disgusting fag like you," said one of the men," you should die."

I felt a blade dig into my back as they began carving some kind of message.

I sobbed as they threw insults and jeers around, and at such a low point I began to believe everything I heard.

"You're Pathetic."

"You could have fought harder."

"You deserve this."

"How could your boyfriends ever love you after this, you pathetic slut."

"Look at that, he is crying."

"Probably tears of joy, fucking slut."

I felt blood all over my body, and it was hours before they left me to drag myself to the closest hospital. It was a painful walk and I winced with every step, I was happy that my clothes had not been torn. I got a lot of strange looks as I limped up to the hospital doors and asked for a doctor by the name of Hange, knowing she would not call Erwin and Levi, saying it was my secret to tell.

"Eren!" She said," what the hell happened." 

"Please don't call them," I said," I want to tell them in my own time."

Together we both sobbed sinking to the floor in a tight embrace.

And and hour later I was limping home with a story of a bar fight to cover for my injuries.

I walked through the door and into the living room only to be met with a quiet house, I sighed, happy that the questions were put off until later. I walked up to our shared bedroom, to be met with the sight of my two boyfriends' naked bodies entangled together. Usually I just climb into the bed, but today I felt a nauseous feeling come over my stomach. And I sprinted to the bathroom leaning over the toilet in anguish, throwing up everything I had in my stomach from last night. I heard our bedroom door slam open and the pounding of feet down the hallway to the bathroom which I was sitting in, and I immediately knew it was Erwin. Levi tended to be more quiet and he always scared the crap out of me. I was still surprised, as it is rare that Erwin ever is by my side first, Levi has always been quicker. I leaned up against the tub, surprised when I was met with the face of a furious Erwin.

"So you can't even bother to come home not hungover?" Said Erwin," where were you exactly?"

"I got in a fight," I stated shortly.

"Oh," said Erwin," so that's why you have a hickey on your shoulder, my apologies I didn't realize you fucked people in fights now."

"Erwin please," I said.

"No," said Erwin," do you know what we went through, Levi cried last night, I mean cried. Meanwhile you're out being a slut."

I froze, not knowing what to say. I instantly thought back to everything that had happened the night before. The men were right I was a slut, if I told Levi and Erwin they might leave me.

"I am sorry," I said," I was drunk and I honestly thought it was you and Levi who were with me. I am so sorry."

I heard him sigh angrily and run his hand through his hair. 

"Alright fine," he said," I forgive you, but Levi might need some time."

I nodded my head slowly, wishing Erwin would leave so that I could just die. I felt tears come to my eyes and I turned to the toilet and wretched again. I was hoping Erwin would stay with me and help chase away my demons. But I listened as he got up and walked out the door back to where Levi was. I continued to throw up until I couldn't anymore, then I flushed the toilet and went to get dressed.

But it wasn't as easy as it sounds, as I was soon met with the face of Levi staring at me in utter betrayal. I stood waiting until he left to get dressed. When he did he slammed the door behind him. I fell to my knees crying my eyes out before running to find Erwin.

"Erwin," I sobbed," I need to talk to you, please."

I knew that they felt betrayed, I just wanted them to know I didn't give in. But I wanted to start with Erwin. Levi would come when I was really ready. I couldn't face Levi's cold eyes yet. But I knew even if I was hurt after telling them this, at least they wouldn't feel hurt. 

"Eren," said Erwin tiredly," I am not in the mood to talk to you right now, Levi and I have to go to work."

I felt my heart sink and I sunk down to the floor, I thought I could do it, but I really can't. Goddamnit how weak am I?

"I am sorry," I said," go on ahead."

I watched as Erwin walked out the door and I felt my heart shatter.

"Hey Eren," said Levi in a cold voice," Erwin may have forgiven you, but consider our part of the relationship between you and me, severed. I will be tolerant of you for Erwin's sake, but unless it concerns Erwin, please stay the fuck away from me."

I fell to the floor feeling awful and alone. Half of my life walked out the door on me. I have never felt so alone.

As soon as they left I felt an awful feeling in the pit of my stomach. No, I told myself, they will be fine

I was wrong.

Levi's POV

 

"At this point he could die and I wouldn't feel sorry," I said, even though both me and Erwin knew it was a lie.

"We could have left him on better terms though," said Erwin," we might be gone for a while on this mission, is it really healthy for him to be left alone on terms like this."

The part of me that was a caring person said that we should turn around and I should run to my boyfriend, gathering him into my arms. But my pride won over and we stupidly continued on. 

Soon we were dropped of at the hospital where one of our CSI doctors worked. 

"Hey Hange," I said," we are here for our equipment."

The doctor nodded, but still seemed on edge.

"Shitty Glasses," I said," what the hell is wrong with you?"

"Oh," said Hange," I was just wondering how Eren was."

I couldn't help the glare I gave her," oh he had just a great damn time last night."

I felt her anger after that comment," what the hell is that supposed to mean?" She asked," do you know how nervous he was to tell you what happened last night? He told me to keep quiet until he told you himself."

"And yet he tries to lie to us," said Erwin angrily," yeah very noble."

"Shut the hell up," said Hange," and put yourself in his shoes."

With that she spun away on her heel and left us to grow in our anger towards Eren. And I will always regret the action we took next.

"Who does she think she is? Telling us to forgive him just like that?" I said.

"I don't even know," said Erwin.

"I don't understand why you forgave him," I said," it is only going to hurt more and be even more awkward."

I saw the gears turning in his head before he picked up his phone and called Eren.

"Hey Eren," he said," yeah it's me, me and Levi were just talking, and I am sorry but we can't do this anymore. We just don't trust you."

I heard pleading coming from the other side of the phone. And I saw Erwin's resolve begin to crumble. I put my hand on his shoulder, I knew we couldn't continue this relationship like this. We already dealt with him always cutting. We always were scared we were going to find him dead. And now we have to worry about him being faithful. The constant worrying was killing both me and Erwin.

"No Eren," said Erwin," we're done, please get your crap and leave. You can stay until you find a new place but please be gone before we get back. Bye."

I heard him hang up the phone before taking out the ring we were going to give to our past lover," we have each other," I said quietly.

"Yeah," he said. 

We got up, got ready, and left. And yet we both still felt a huge weight on our shoulders.


	2. 2

Eren's POV

It has been a month since they left and I have stayed put, I need to tell them the truth before I leave. I have to. And neither will pick up their phones so I just had to stick it out until then. I sobbed myself to sleep night after night until I felt I just couldn't cry anymore. 

My crying was cut off by the ringing of my cell phone.

"Hello?" I asked tiredly.

"Is this Eren Jäger?" A gruff voice asked.

"Yes," I said cautiously," who is this?"

"I am surprised you don't know my voice by now," said the voice," I sure know your's."

My eyes wanted and I covered my mouth. It was the center man from last night. "What do you want?" I asked angrily.

"Well I have your boyfriends here and I was wondering if you want them back," he said.

Thinking quickly I decided to play it off as nothing. I was already planning to rescue them, but if he knew what I was planning he wouldn't be as easy to beat.

"Do what you want with them," I said, my heart clenching at the thought," I don't ever want to see their damn faces again."

"Oh," he said," is that so?"

"Yeah," I said," what the hell were you trying to get from me anyways?"

"Revenge," the man said," you locked me up, I will tear you down."

"Reiner," I whispered to myself. He was the meanest criminal I have ever gone up against. And now he was back, not only that but he was with me in the most intimate way possible.

I heard the phone hang up and I sunk to the floor in complete agony. 

\---3 years later---

"I found them," said Hange," they are in a Compound in Asia."

"Let's go," I said. 

"Are you sure?" Asked Hange," why risk it for those assholes?"

"Because," I said," I still love them."

I knew I looked a lot older now, I wasn't the same person I was a few years ago. And I had gotten much better at lying. I was doing it right now to Hange's face. After I saved them I had to stay at the compound and be Reiner's sex slave. The deal had been that, I find them, I trade for them, and I stay with him and Levi and Erwin get to go home. I am lying to everyone when I say I will be home soon. And as I hop into the jet, I say goodbye to my home. I felt my tears fall down my face.

Levi's POV

I sat in the corner of the cell we were in, other than beating us, and occasionally grinding on us the guards have kept their distance. It was beginning to bother me.

"Erwin," I said cuddling into his side.

He simply put his arm around my shoulders and held me close. I was about to fall asleep when I heard the cell door slam open. 

"Common," said the guard," we have made a deal with the CIA."

Soon he was dragging us out and throwing us into the arms of Hange. She looked at the two of us before narrowing her eyes.

"Where is the one who went in to get them?" She asked.

"He traded for them," said the man," gave his life for theirs. They are long gone now to the next location. Remember when he broke off a little while ago. Well he went straight for our boss, after he was in chains we were told to release these two. We have who we really want. And now we will destroy him."

"Haven't you done that already?" Asked Hange," he has been a wreck since then, and refuses even now to touch anybody. And right after you ripped him apart you capture these two." 

"Oh and that reminds me," said the guard," I am just a robot. Also here are some videos if you would like more just call us up. We will make them interesting." I felt something being played in my hand. I glanced down cautiously to find a familiar cell phone. I felt myself choke on my own spit and I heard Erwin sucking in a breath as we both recognized it as being Eren's. 

"What the hell is going on?" I asked angrily. I felt Hanji rest her hand on my shoulder. 

"You should already know the answer to that Levi," she says bitterly.

"But I don't," I said upset," what happened a few years ago."

"I am in the dark too," said Erwin," please enlighten us."

Hanji looked at is both with a distrustful gaze, but she ultimately ushered us into the helicopter before hoping in the back and ushering the pilot to go. She then began frantically trying to contact Eren. 20 minutes into the trials we finally I got a signal.

"Eren is that you," asked Hanji," where are you? Tell us and we'll come and get you."

"No Hanji," said a rough scratchy voice," you have to get them back home. And I will so get out on my own, okay?"

"Why don't you just escape now during the transition?" Hanji asked in a panic.

"Because they have a group of two hundred children," said Eren before coughing," and all of them are being forced into slavery. I have to protect them all."

"Eren no," said Hanji," this is not your fight any longer. Come home."

"Hanji," said Eren," I can't sit by and watch as these kids are sold off."

"Eren please," she said.

"No Hanji," said Eren," and please forgive Erwin and Levi, they never were told the truth."

"What truth," I yelled in anger.

"Hanji please," said Eren," please don't tell them until they are detained."

"Detained?" Asked Erwin," what the hell?"

"Eren you had this planned out with the higher ups, didn't you?" Asked Hanji with tears in her eyes.

"Yeah," said Eren," they were happy to see me go. I'm sorry but I had to tie your hands up on this one." 

"No Eren," said Hanji.

"I am sorry, goodbye," said Eren," it is likely that this is my last mission. Eren Jäger, signing out."

I heard the line turn to static and I watched as Hanji sunk down to the floor in tears. I felt a tug on my heart, knowing that somewhere in my life I had made a mistake that led to today. But I didn't know what, I sunk to my knees and felt Erwin put his arm around my back. I heard him clear his throat.

"What happened," asked Erwin," what are we supposed to be forgiven for."

"I shouldn't tell you now," said Hanji," it would just upset you."

"I don't care shitty glasses," I said," I want to know what the hell is going on."

"Remember the day you left?" Asked Hanji," What did he say happened?"

"He said he got drunk," said Erwin," and acted unfaithfully."

Hanji shook her head and the tears continued down her face. 

"That was a lie," said Hanji," he lost his virginity, but he was far from drunk. And the encounter was far from consensual."

"What?" I asked in horror.

"The night before he had gone to a bar while you two were," she made a face while explaining that particular part," and while he was there, he was raped by four men. I remember him coming to the hospital in tears and wouldn't let anyone touch him. And now he has gone and given himself over to them for your sake."

I felt bile raise in my throat and my eyes started to burn with unshed tears. No, it couldn't be true. I was so awful to him that day.

"Eren," I sobbed," no. Please no."

"Hanji," said Erwin," was he okay while we were gone?"

"For a while," said Hanji," no."

"Oh god," I said.

"He cut open his arms in distress," said Hanji," he almost died."

"Please Hanji," I said," we have to search for him."

"I am sorry Levi," said Hanji," but my hands are tied to a stone pillar."

"We will have to set out after speaking to the higher ups," said another voice up front," we want him back as much as you."

I looked up to find Armin and Mikasa in the cockpit. Mikasa surprisingly didn't seem to want to kill me.  
"We don't blame you Levi, because he lied to us for a while as well," said Mikasa," we were only informed of the truth three days ago. We were mad for a while, but we realize now that you didn't know."

"We better be allowed to search or so help me God they will loose this branch of the CIA," said Erwin angrily.

I simply nodded in agreement.

"Levi," said Hanji," your head!"

I felt the blood running down my forehead and I realized that blood was running off my palm where I was digging my nails into my skin.

"It's actually my hands," I said dryly," I scratched them open."

"Still," said Hanji, she stared at me for a little while before sighing in defeat," alright Levi, go get some rest, you need it."

I felt myself get picked up by Erwin, and I felt something soft underneath my aching body. I felt helpless and useless. Please be okay Eren, please.

 

Erwin's POV

I felt regret, it filled me, leaving no room for any other emotion. I softly ran my fingers through Levi's hair, just wishing that my other arm could hold onto Eren right now. I felt tears run down my cheeks as. I realized I might never see him again. And I felt unbearable amounts of regret when I remembered what Levi and I had done. 

I knew Levi had said harsher things than I, but Levi was always more expressive through anger and coldness than I was. But I knew right now he wished he could curl up and die. He would take the blame of all of this on his shoulders without a doubt, and I knew Eren wouldn't want that.

I felt the helicopter begin to descend onto the roof, and I knew that Eren was a long way from safe in our arms.

"We have your two dogs at our house, Eren went home with me and Petra after the, you know," said Hanji," we never went back after, so there is still a mess in the bathroom."

"I'll clean everything," said Levi," don't worry."

I usually would laugh at Levi's OCD tendencies, but I knew that it was one cleaning job he would rather just pass up on. I knew that looking at what could be the last we see of Eren, would be hard on him.

"I'll help you," I started, but was cut off.

"No," he said," I need to do this alone, this is my fault."

Before I could protest his self hatred he walked over to our car that has now been sitting in the parking lot for three years. And got it. I watched in sadness as he just stared blankly out the window, not bothering to wipe the dust off of the dash.

I got in the car. And after picking up our two dogs we went home.


	3. 3

Levi's POV

I lay on the couch with Brenna on my lap thinking back to the day when we got the dogs. 

FlashBack 

"Levi, Erwin," said Eren, his eyes were lit up in complete happiness and joy, and in his arms were two English Springer Spaniels," look aren't they the cutest."

Erwin of course began holding one immediately, saying how cute it was. But I stood to the side.

"No," I said," the fur will be everywhere and they will be humping everything in the house."

"No," said Eren showing me the belly of the dog he was holding," cause their both girls, see. Plus we already have you for the humping everything."

I turned red as everyone stared at us smiling slightly at the giggling man with a puppy in his arms.

"I am going to throttle you," I said annoyed," and we are not getting the dog."

Next thing I knew I was looking into Eren's puppy dog eyes and then 20 minutes later I was walking out of the pet store with two dogs, named Kira and Brenna. But the stress of a messy house was worth it to see Eren's smile that day.

End Flash Back

The house was quiet as it was only me and the two dogs. Erwin was at the agency, I was no longer allowed to go into the work, at least for a month. I was suspended for trying to attack a man who called a Eren a "Hot Headed Little Prick". Because apparently that is against the rules. 

I smiled and patted Brenna on the back twice to let her know I needed to get up, and the dog got up and lay with her sister on the dog pillow in the corner. I got up and went to the kitchen cooking up some instant Ramen. I was tearing up remembering how Eren would make us all meals and once even let the dogs eat at the table.

We had been sitting at the table and Eren suddenly set the two dog bowls on the table. Before telling the dogs to get up on the two chairs. He looked at us proud as the dogs are with the table manners of people. I was horrified, while Erwin thought it was fantastic. He had gone over and kissed Eren saying how amazing he was to train the two dogs so well. Meanwhile I was wiping the table town and fixing everything to look nice again. 

I tipped my head back wishing that I had praised Eren back then as well. He was absolutely brilliant when it came to animals. He had what Erwin said was the "special touch". As soon as he met an animal it would instantly follow him and "do his bidding". He was like that with kids as well, but at the same time he wasn't some housewife. He knew how to be strong, and both me and Erwin admired him for his strength. 

"Levi," said a familiar voice," are you in here?"

I grunted in response, I hadn't had the energy to speak lately. Soon I was met with the face of Petra. 

"They said you could come back to work," said Petra," Erwin convinced them."

I snapped my head up to look at her," by convince do you mean threaten?"

"What do you think Levi?" Petra asked," This is Eren he is trying to get back."

"I know," I said," but I thought they decided for sure tomorrow."

"Well they would've," said Petra," but Erwin said they would loose this branch if they refused to help find Eren by the end of today."

I nodded my head we were far from Eren's trail and I hoped we would find it soon.

Eren's POV

7 months later

I looked at the man next to me, who was holding his boyfriend Marco. 

"Jean," I said, wheezing a little," is he okay?"

"Worry about yourself Eren," Marco said," you just got raped, because you took my place. You need to stop."

"I can't," I said coughing," I need to protect everyone."

I lost count of the days after a while of being stuck in the hell hole I was in. 

"That just proves that you are a suicidal maniac," said Jean," you're insane."

"I am fine," I said," I made a vow to get you out of here, and I intend to do just that."

"Eren Jäger," said a sly voice from outside the cell," where are you?"

I shakily stood up, feeling pain everywhere on my body. 

"Eren," said Ymir," stop, you're going to die if you keep pushing your limits."

I looked over at the girl who usually was stoic and passive, who was now worried and reaching out to stop me from going. 

"Hey guys," I said quietly," today I am going to a party with the demon out there as his sex slave. I want you guys to get everyone in this compound out."

I handed them two sets of keys.

"One is for the plane outside," I said," the coordinates are already punched in. The first set is for the cells. Don't try and wait for me because if you get caught he has something to hold against me again when I fight back."

"Why didn't you just escape when you were on that plane," asked Jean.

"Because I need you guys to get out first," I said," I wouldn't be able to live with myself if I had done that."

I heard my name being called once again, I quickly handed a note to Ymir. 

"Please give this to the men by the name of Erwin Smith and Levi Ackerman," I said," tell them I love them and that I am sorry I missed our anniversary again."

"Please Eren come with us," said Ymir in tears," we can work this out."

"No," I said," I will be alright but I need you to go. That is the best option for us all right now."

"Understood," said Jean," please be careful."

I nodded my head and offered my last goodbyes before leaving the cell and walking into the arms of the devil himself. I felt a tear run down my cheek as I was thrown into the back on a van and driven to another hell.

"Please," I prayed," let them escape."

And for the first time in a while I got the feeling that everything would be okay. And I was able to relax.

Jean's POV

 

It was three hours after I had last talked to Eren, and it was time to initiate the plan he had set up. 

Marco and I spent 40 minutes alone just unlocking all the cells. And soon we were loading up the huge plane that I had to fly back to our homes. I was glad we were all escaping but it was at the cost of one amazing person.

I remembered what he had said to me a few weeks ago. 

Flashback

"But Eren we could go to where you are from and send them to you," I had said.

"No," said Eren," that is the first place they will check, they will think I sent you to go get help. Just go back to your homes and forget about me."

End flashback

And now I sat in the cockpit of the plane, faced with a very difficult decision. And soon I was typing in coordinates over top of the ones Eren had put in.

"Guys," I said," we are getting out of here, but we are not leaving our friend behind."

Ymir smiled at me as I turned the plane on and drove it down the runway. My piloting days coming back to me with ease. 

Soon we were flying through the sky and zooming towards Eren's hometown in California.

 

Levi's POV

"Yet another dead end," I said slamming my head down on the table.

"We will find him Levi," said Erwin," Don't worry."

"You don't understand Erwin," I said sobbing," I just want to love him again, and hold him close."

"You can love him from here," said Erwin," you already do and so do I."

"I miss him so much," I said sadly. 

Soon I was sobbing into Erwin's shirt, before I finally decided to do something I had been contemplating for a while.

"Hey Erwin," I said dully," I am going to go take a shower."

"Sure," he said slowly.

I got up walking to the bathroom, unaware that Erwin was following me closely. I was off in my own little world. Instead of turning into the shower I went into the bedroom and reached for the gun I kept under my pillow, turning off the safety, and placing it against my head. 

I pulled the trigger, heard the bang, but when I opened my eyes I was still alive. I then became aware of a strong pair of arms redirecting the aim of the gun up, I felt tears come to my eyes as I felt the man behind me fall apart. 

"Please," Erwin pleaded," I can't go on if I loose you too."

"I can't live," I said," I can't live knowing what I said to him the day we left, I can't live knowing that if I had just listened instead of freaking out, we could have been happily married and making love in our bed, all three of us for the first time. I wish we had waited like Eren was, then maybe he would never have left that night. And then maybe he wouldn't have traded himself for us because he would know that it would kill us to live like this. But he doesn't know that I love him. My last words to him were I hate you. And I can't live with the guilt of looking him in the eye and admitting to myself that all this hardship was all his fault. Erwin I can't. He is better off without me."

I was startled out of my rant when Brenna and Kira both began growling at me. 

"They disagree," said Erwin," see that. And Eren is their favorite so that must be saying something. Listen Levi, at least wait until he gets home to make that decision. And don't you think we should find him. That is the only thing we can do right now. And it is the best thing we can do for him. Alright?"

The grip I had on the gun loosened. And I felt Erwin remove the weapon from my hand, before leaving to put it somewhere I couldn't get to it. 

I fell to my knees feel numb and alone. Without one of us there, it has always felt like no one was there. Even after breaking up with Eren (wrongly) we still felt that way. 

Soon I felt Kira crawling up into my arms nuzzling her face into my neck. And Brenna crawled under up arm. So I lay down, setting my head so I was laying on Brenna, and holding Kira in my arms.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!!! I am trying to figure out if I am any good as a writer... I am starting to look at careers and I want to go into writing but I want to know if I even good enough to pursue the craft.


	4. 4

Erwin's POV

I held onto Levi scared that he will escape and try to kill himself again. He was still trying to sleep, but was failing to find comfort. 

Please Eren, be safe.

Eren's POV

"I am going to ask you one more time Eren," said Reiner," where is the plane headed?"

"You have have said 'one more time' for five dunks now," I said," when is actually going to be the last time."

I felt myself get submerged in the water once again as I had been the previous times. I focused on relaxing my muscles and staying calm for as long as possible. I was thanking the long and painful training I had to do before becoming a spy. 

"Alright Eren," he said yanking me by the hair into another room," let's go wise ass."

"You got the wise part correct," I said," but the ass can only be you."

"That's it," said Reiner throwing me into an empty room with a mattress on the floor," get on your hands and knees."

"Why?" I asked.

"Because you are going to be fucked by me," he said.

"That implies that I consent," I said.

I could see his face grow red in anger. And felt his body temperature rise a massive amount.

"You should shut your mouth," said Reiner towering over top of me.

"Funny I was just thinking that about you," I said.

I barely had any time to react when he lunged at me, in that amount of time I grabbed him by the shoulders, kneeing him in the stomach and throwing him to the side, running out the open door. I sprinted past the guards, and turned the corner leading to the doors. But instead of. Running towards the doors I climbed into a vent in the wall, closing the cover behind me. I crawled as fast as I could, I was much smaller now due to lack of food. But thanks to the lack of food I crawled with ease through the ventilation system. I stayed at the end of the vent until the guards and Reiner all ran past into the forest, before kicking open the vent and running to the planes. Before I knew it I was flying through the sky back to California. I looked down at my watch.  
I almost cried when I realized I had been locked up for 5 years. Even if the others had managed to get help to come to me, they would've been disappointed to find soon after that I had been moved to a new location. I felt the exhaustion settle over me, so I set the coordinates and punched the auto pilot button. I was free, I escaped, I won. 

It was three hours later that I finally felt the plane starting to descend. I sat up painfully and slowly grew aware of my surroundings. 

I quickly recognized the palm trees that exist in California, my home. And soon I was guiding my plane in for a landing at the CIA building that I previously worked at. The building of course looked like a golf course country club. But I have never felt more at home. 

I tried and failed to drag myself out of the plane. I was in too much pain, finally I arrived at the doors and knocked. What I wasn't expecting was an actual country club.

"What?" I said. 

I was in a daze until I shoved out the door," get out you filthy street rat." A man said.

"Wait?" I yelled," where is the past business that used to be here."

"What?" Asked the man stopping suddenly.

"The office that was centered out of here," I said," where is it?"

The man looked me up and down before his eyes widened. 

"Eren?" The man said, and I looked up and immediately remembered the face.

"Jean?" I asked," what are you doing here?"

"Well we now work with you," said another voice, I looked to find Marco rubbing the back of his neck.

"We thought we lost you," said Ymir," we thought you were dead."

"I almost was," I said weakly," I need to get to the hospital, but I can't make it there myself."

"Right," said Jean," Marco, I will carry him, please make sure I don't trip on anything. Lord knows I do that enough when I am just walking."

"Right," said Marco.

"Ymir," he said turning to the taller girl," can you go get Christa. I have a feeling she will be able to calm him down a bit."

As Jean continued to shout out orders, the world seemed to get darker and darker. Finally he picked me up, but as soon as I hit the back seat of the car, I was out in my own world.

Hanji's POV

I was sitting at my desk taking care of the mountain of paperwork on my desk, so when I heard a knock on my door, I wasn't exactly happy to answer. 

"What do you want," I screamed, only to be met with the scared face of Marco.

"Oh," I said," Sorry Marco. Would you like to come in?"

"No time," he said quickly," come quickly, we found Eren."

After about three seconds of shock my body began to move on its own, following Marco at a speed I didn't think possible.

And when I finally saw the broken, bloody, and abused body of Eren, I began to cry tears of happiness. 

"Can the tears wait Hanji?" Asked Ymir," he isn't exactly in the clear completely."

I nodded my head, quickly setting up the equipment and getting pain medicine ready. 

"Where did you find him?" I asked.

"Ummm, actually," said Jean," he found us."

I stopped working to stare at the man in shock," Excuse me?" I said

Despite the injuries not being life threatening, it still shouldn't have been possible for the young spy to handle so much pain. Any little movement would be torture, and yet he probably fought, ran, and exerted his body to make the escape possible. And somehow the man made it out here.

"Yeah," said Christa," he showed up at the archive base, not knowing the real base had been moved, and he only really passed out maybe 20 minutes ago as we placed him in the car to come here."

"Incredible," I said," he never ceases to amaze me."

It was only ten minutes later that another person spoke up.

"What about Levi and Erwin," said Ymir," shouldn't we tell them?"

"No," I said," if Levi hears about Eren being here it might have consequences. Let him finish healing, then we will bring them together in a controlled environment. That way if Levi attempts suicide again, we can stop him."

It wasn't until I heard a voice say," let me see him now," that I realized my mistake.

"Sorry Eren," I said shyly," so did you sleep nicely?"

 

Erwin's POV

My eyes stung with unshed tears a I looked at Levi's frail form. He woke up a few days ago, but it still hurt that we have to be here. Levi had hung on and struggled with the depression for four years out of the five. On the fifth year he finally started to break. He has made five attempts in this month alone. 

"Levi," I said as the shorter man began to stir," do you need anything?" 

He shook his head, instead taking out the files that were related to Eren. He didn't even open them. Instead he stared with teary eyes at the agency's photo of Eren. Running his fingers over it lightly.

"I want to die Erwin," he said," I deserve to die." 

I was about to respond but another familiar voice cut me off," Levi, please don't ever say that again, because I did not run away from a perverted man on a broken ankle, climb down to this room against Hanji's orders, actually tying her up in this tattered state. And most of all I was not willing to save your life just so you could take it away for yourself. So Levi never say that again."

My head snapped up and I heard Levi getting out of the bed. He didn't get far before falling straight into Eren's arms.

"I am sorry Eren," he says," I am so sorry. I love you and Erwin." 

Eren shushed the usually dominant man as he sobbed into his shirt, I didn't truly realize the fragility of Eren's own state because at that moment he was hiding it to take care of Levi. Levi who felt so toxic, that he tried to off himself.

"Eren," I said, throwing my arms around him, immediately letting go when he flinched," did I hurt you?" 

"No," he said," I just still feel their hands, you know?" 

I looked down at my feet and Levi began to sob again," Eren," he said," we should have just waited for you to be ready, or even listened to you at the time."

"It wasn't your fault," said Eren," I lied because I was ashamed, I could have told you straight what actually happened. But I lied, and I should have trusted you guys with that information."

We say there in silence for a moment before Levi began walking around the room straightening things out and dusting things with the butt off one of the teddy bears in the room.

"Levi," I said chuckling," what are you doing?"

"Well the reunion was almost perfect except for this giant mess of a room," he said frustrated.

I smiled when I heard giggles from the youngest man, and soon I was laughing as well. Not long after Levi was chuckling as well. But no sooner had we started laughing, were we interrupted by an angry Hanji barging into the room.

"You," she said pointing to Levi," are not supposed to be up you are healing."

And with an amazing show of strength, Eren and I watched as Hanji picked Levi up before throwing him on the bed.

"And you," she said pointing to me, before pausing," I don't actually know what you did, but I am sure you've done something."

"And you," she said turning on Eren, who was attempting to sneak out the window," you tied me up, threw me in a closet, climbed out a fourth story window down to a first story window with a broken ankle, into a room which I told you was off limits until Levi was better!" 

"Oh you know what?" Said Eren," I just remembered that I have an appointment right about...now." 

Levi and I both were laughing as Hanji chased Eren down the halls of the hospital and at one point even began adding commentary.

"Shitty glasses," said Levi at one point," he has a broken ankle and yet he still is faster than you."

I smiled knowing that the first battle was over. But I knew in the back of my mind a war was yet to come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so now the real story begins. The ultimate battle with trust love and one's self...


	5. 5

"Levi," said Eren whining slightly," I want to snuggle."

"Go get Erwin," Levi said smiling," Brenna is kind of taking up the space on my lap at the moment."

No sooner had Levi said that did Brenna get up off his lap hopping down to the ground. 

"Guess there is room now," said Levi, I watch from over my laptop as Levi pulled Eren onto his lap. Where Eren soon fell asleep.

"He looks like an angel when he sleeps," I said.

"He's an angel when he's awake," said Levi softly.

"That's a fact," I said," Have you read the mission report?"

"No," said Levi,"you?"

"No," I said," I figured he would want to tell us."

"Same here," said Levi.

It was silent for a while but our silence was interupted by a sudden panic, "No,"said Eren squirming around," no. God please no leave me alone. I am sorry."

"Eren," said Levi, shaking the younger man," wake up it's okay, it's me and Erwin."

"No please," screamed Eren, still asleep and sobbing," God, I am not ready yet."

"Eren," Levi yelled," you're with me, I am not doing anything until you are ready, okay? We're not doing anything till you are ready."

Finally I breathed a sigh of relief as Eren opened his eyes and stopped sobbing. But I soon frowned when he got up and went to our bedroom, shutting the door behind him.

"Levi," I said," do you want to go? Or should I? I get the feeling maybe only one of us should go."

"Screw that," said Levi," he needs as much love as he can get."

I watched as Levi turned and ran up the stairs. Walking into our bedroom to talk to Eren. Not wanting to overwhelm the distraught male, I waited until Levi called for me. 

Levi's POV

I walked into the room flopping down on the bed beside Eren. I could see tears in his eyes, and he was staring at the ceiling in a daze.

"Remember," I said," when we decided to get a bigger bed."

Eren looked at me in confusion," of course I do," he said," that was the best day I had had in a long time."

"It was soon after we all moved in together," I said, turning on my side," we had thought a normal double bed would be enough."

"We fucked up," said Eren chuckling," we actually need a Cal King sized bed," I remember it well."

"Erwin kept falling out of the bed," I said turning on my side so that my face was inches away from Eren's," and kept saying that we were moving."

"Remember he even checked to see if the bed was rigged with wheels," said Eren laughing, and nuzzling into my shoulder.

"Oh and then he decided to steal the blankets and instead sleep on the couch," I said, before kissing the top of his head.

"I just remember waking up to you and Eren dragging me to the store to test out new beds," he responded.

"Yeah and when we finally got the right bed, Erwin still fell out of the bed," I said.

"His nose is probably driving him insane with the two of us talking about him up here," said Eren, before pausing slightly." Do you think my dad would want to come to our wedding if we ever have one."

I winced, knowing that the bastard probably wouldn't.

"You don't have to answer," said Eren," he kicked me out of the house, I really never thought he might have come."

"If your mom were alive I know she would come," I said quickly," she would be proud of you for being you and sticking with it."

"Thank you Levi," he said.

"Do you want to go back downstairs?" I asked him carefully.

"No," he said," actually can you go get Erwin? I want to speak to you both."

He looked down at the bed and gripped the sheets tightly.

"Sure," I said, before walking out the door and down the stairs.

"Erwin," I said," Eren wants to talk to us both."

I felt my heart pound nervously in my chest. 

"Okay," he said quietly," I will be up as soon as possible."

I watched as he began putting every thing away carefully so nothing would be stolen. The files were after all, confidential.

"Ready?" I asked.

"Yeah," he said.

 

Eren's POV

I jolted when I heard Levi renter the room with Erwin in tail. I was going to tell them everything. I was scared, what if they hate me for giving myself over like I did. I forced my head down. Continuing to think of everything that could go wrong 

I put my head down, not wanting to look them in the eye. I continued to sit with my back against the head board and my eyes pointed down, until I felt the bed sink beside me on either side. I felt both of my lovers wrap one of their arms around my back before interlocking their own hands in front of me.

"Just talk when your ready," said Levi," we will listen."

"I," I drew in a shaky breath," I want to talk about what happened a year ago." 

"Eren," said Levi," you don't have to, just tell us when you're ready."

"No," I said," I want to talk about it now, because I... I just need to okay."

"It happened the night before you left on the mission," I started, my hands shaking," I had left the house because you two were, you know, and I just went to the bar down the street. There a man asked me if I wanted to, ummm, and I said no because I had two lovers already. He didn't like that. I never looked at his face so I didn't know it was Reiner. It wasn't until I was laying on the brick ground of the alley way, after being knocked out, looking up at men who were... Doing things to me, that I realized the man was familiar. It wasn't until I got a call for him about you guys that I realized who it actually was. I had gone to the hospital, but asked them not to call you. I....." 

I broke off into a fit of sobs after reliving the horrid night that caused me so much pain and suffering.

"I didn't want to lose you guys," I said. I continued to sob my eyes out for twenty minutes, before scooting forward on the bed and taking off my shirt. Allowing Levi and Erwin to see my back that had now been scared over, yet still very noticeable because of the constant times Reiner thought it was funny to re-carve the words into my back.

I heard a gasp as they read the scars," I never found out what it said," I told them," but I have always wanted to know."

"Eren," said Levi," I am not sure you want to hear it."

"Please Levi," I said,"I don't want to hide from this anymore."

"Fine," said Levi," but wait here."

He left and then returned a moment later holding a jar of cream in his hand.

"Lay on your stomach," he told me," I am going to put scar cream on your back. These words incorrectly label you, so I wish to erase them from you. And then," he handed a marker to Erwin," we are going to correct them."

"You don't have to," I started.

Levi slid up to me, making me suddenly think of the fact that he had no shirt on, showing off his six pack. I looked down suddenly feeling self conscious about my body. Opting to wrap my arms around myself.

"But I want to," he said," because I hate lies that hurt the ones I love, and there are lies all over your back."

And with no further words he picked me up and carried me to the bed, and with Erwin's help placed me gently face down onto the bed. 

"The first lie is that you are worthless," said Levi, and I felt cream being put on my back. 

"The truth is," said Erwin," You're strong, and without you, we would have nothing."

I felt him write a word on my back,"Needed," Erwin Read.

I felt my eyes burn with tears as Erwin's muscular calloused hands applied cream to the next scar," this one falsely says slut," states Erwin.

"Loyal," said Levi as he wrote on my back," even when we didn't deserve you, you still stayed faithful to us."

"But I," I started.

"Rape," said Levi," is not you being unfaithful."

"The next lie," said Levi," falsely accuses you of not fighting hard enough, and one right next to it calls the event all your fault."

"But the truth is," said Erwin," that you saved 200 hostages and also escaped from 300 armed guards. You fought your hardest, which is harder than many people could fight, myself included."

"The next lie," says Erwin, I can hear pain in his voice," calls you used garbage."

"You are a precious diamond," said Levi pulling me onto his own lap," and the last one says that Me and Erwin only date you out of pity. I can't even come up for a counter short enough to fit on your back. Except for one. Erwin do you want to ask or should I?"

"Why don't you ask?" Said Erwin," I was the one who asked you."

"Alright," said Levi," I wanted to ask anyways. Eren will you do us the honor of becoming joined with us in marriage?"

I watched the two of them pull out gold rings and put them on their fingers. And I felt tears come to my eyes.

"Yes," I said," I would love to marry you both. Thank you."

"So when should we set the date?" Asked Erwin. 

"We could go get legally married today," I said swinging my legs back and forth, I could feel the spark in my own eye again. 

"Alright," said Levi," I am down for that."

"Alright," said Erwin," Let's go."

When we arrived at the place where we were going to be married we found it to nap be a much longer process than originally thought. We each had to be married two times in a row, to each of the other people in the relationship. Levi and I went first, then Erwin and Levi, And finally fixing the knot, me and Erwin were married last. 

"I am a married man," I yelled.

I looked back to see Erwin and Levi laughing. And taking a deep breath I jogged up to my two lovers.

"What is it Eren?" Asked Levi.

I took a deep breath before spouting out," I want all three of us to make love tonight."

Levi spit out the water he had been drinking and Erwin looked at me as if I had just shot a man.

"Eren," said Levi" you can wait, we don't mind waiting for you."

"No Levi," I said," because I love you both and trust you both, so please."

"Well," said Erwin," what position would you like to take."

I grew quiet," I don't know, " I said, " I don't think I could be dominant though."

"I always have bottomed with Erwin," said Levi," so I could top you Eren, while Erwin tops me. But are you sure?"

"Levi," I said," would you ever purposely hurt me?"

"No," he said," I love you."

"And I trust you ," I said," this ring means I have entrusted the two of you with my life. I love you, and I want to do this."

With a slight nod, Levi picked me in his arms, while Erwin put an arm around his shoulder.

I don't remember anything but when we were joined.

"Eren," said Levi," what are you doing."

I had gone and lain face down spreading my legs.

"Isn't this how you do it?" I ask.

"No Eren," said Levi flipping me over and sliding my legs so my knees were bent over his shoulders. I automatically locked them together to keep from falling," that is fucking, we are making love to you."

He took me, after prepping me, and slowly edged in, there was hardly any pain because of his gentleness. And soon enough Erwin was sliding into Levi. I knew Erwin was rather large, but even for Levi after prep, it was still extremely painful.

"I am sorry Levi," Erwin said after sliding all in.

"You're good," Levi responded," Just give me a minute." I watched as he shifted himself lower against me. Setting his sweaty forehead on my shoulder. I made a quick decision, forcing myself to execute it before I chickened out I pulled up Levi's face kissing him square on the lips, parting my own so he could take control. Not long after he motioned for Erwin to move and soon was moving inside me. I felt him hit my prostate immediately and soon all three of us were soon moaning each other's names with Levi going out first and me last. I felt Levi pull out of me before going to the bathroom and re emerging with a wet cloth. And began wiping the cum off of my chest.

"Let me go get some tea," I said," then we can watch a movie." But right when I stood up I saw my mistake.

"No Eren wait," Levi yelled, startling Erwin who had fallen asleep quickly without myself taking notice.

I yelped as a pain spread throughout my lower body when I took a step forward, falling to the ground. And yet, just as I was about to hit the ground, I felt two pairs of arms encircle, my upper body and waist.

"Yeah," said Levi," it's not smart to walk right after sex if you're a bottom male."

"But what about you?" I asked," you were in more pain than me."

"I was not a virgin," he said," you technically were." 

And just like that the clouds disappeared completely from my sky.


	6. Chapter 6

http://nerdyfiles.simplesite.com 

This is my blog... I like writing so....


	7. Epilogue

Narrarators POV

Years later one of the three men are watching their 15 year old twins argue over who got the computer that night. Eren was in the kitchen scolding Erwin for making it smell like burnt toast.

"Erwin," said Eren," God damnit, I've told you before the toaster doesn't have to be turned on high to be on."

"Sorry Eren," said Erwin," I was just trying to do the anniversary dinner for once."

"NO," said their son's, Alex's, voice," I GET TO HAVE IT ALL WEEK!"

"NO," said Hannah our daughter," IT SWITCHES EVERY DAY!"

"Please be quiet you two," Levi's voice traveled through the house," you should try to compromise."

"SHUT UP DAD!" Yelled two voices.

"What did I just hear?"

The two teens froze and turned slowly to see Dad-Eren, as they called him, staring sternly at them.

"We said that we would work together to compromise," said Hannah.

"Yup," said Alex," Compromise is fun."

"That's what I thought," said Eren plopping onto the couch beside Levi, before being pulled onto a lap and Erwin sitting right next to him."

"You are increadible," said Levi.

"Agreed," said Erwin.

"Glad something can be agreed on in this house," said Eren. 

Soon they were all laughing and watching a movie together. A family is what makes a person strong. In good times and in bad ones. They remind us to push forward. And they pick us up when it becomes to much. But love wins out as long as the heart is big enough to hold the strength.


	8. Chapter 8

I know that I finished this story a while ago, but I would like to say that coming up here soon some of my friends and myself are going to make a YouTube Channel. Stay connected with us on Google+ and eventually tumblr and twitter.   
We are planing on doing Cosplay and some vlogs.... But please support.  
https://plus.google.com/102807462256892449622/posts/TP2V4jmeSuo


	9. please visit this youtube video

https://youtu.be/IjbZsLNWtYg   
Hey guys check out this amazing video my friend made, he is super talented and I think the video is incredible. Also I am starting to do requests/prompts from people so shoot me a message. I do mainly hurt/comfort because I like how pain draws people together. Great I sound like a werido.. anyways please check out that youtube video

**Author's Note:**

> Come join my discord for writers  
> https://discord.gg/SmSZRgr


End file.
